Reunion
by RouthFan
Summary: A oneshot A/U that takes place right in the middle of SR.  Lois and Clark have been assigned their first project together and Lois isn't particularly thrilled.  The two reporters become reunited with someone they'd rather avoid.


**Reunion**

A/N: This fic isn't exactly post SR, but in fact, takes place, smack dab in the middle of it, or perhaps a slightly A/U of some of its components. Anyway, you be the judge I guess.

* * *

An assignment was simply that; an assignment. Lois knew that her insistence to cover and further investigate the MP that generated the massive blackout was the genuine reason behind their particular task at hand.

Distraction, pure and simple.

Perry wanted to keep Lois busy. It wasn't exactly a subtle attempt, but a rather shameless and blatant one. Perry matter-of-factly told Lois he had better things for her to do than "snooping around and covering the blackout." And this was it. The editor had made it perfectly clear that Lois and her recently re-united partner, Clark Kent, interview the business mogul who partnered with NASA for the failed joint shuttle space launch.

Perry White had a strange sense of humor that in fact, bordered on insensitivity. After all, Lois was the journalist who wrote an article why Superman wasn't needed and she would have been killed in the launch if he hadn't intervened. Well, that and Perry's refusal for Lois to cover anything else other than the task of being the first to interview Superman about his disappearance wasn't exactly something that sat well with her.

Speaking of the man of steel, the E and C of The Daily Planet had found it ironic that the joint private and government venture of the shuttle launch not only failed, but produced the reappearance of Superman, someone who had been missing for half of a decade. His resurfacing into the public remained as much a mystery as to why he had vanished in the first place. Perry wanted answers for the readers of his paper and he knew Lois would be able to produce the article he needed.

However, the interview Lois and Clark were jointly assigned to proved Perry hadn't disregarded his suspicions that Lois would defy him and press onward with the black-out investigation anyway despite having been handed the task of tracking down Superman. He knew if coupled with the assignment of interviewing Superman and the interview of the NASA project leader with her previous partner, it would provide just enough distraction to stray the feisty female reporter from the black-out and attend to the articles she needed to finish before a deadline. And optimistically speaking, perhaps, it might also serve the task of rekindling the journalism magic that had once existed between Lane and Kent, and again push up the Planet's sagging revenue.

Regardless of the recent near death experience and abrupt face to face reunion with the man of steel, Lois knew her journalistic and rumored personal history with the hero was the reason why she had been given the repugnant task of interviewing Superman and reprising the role of unofficial PR persona for the man in tights. Not that she was all that thrilled about it, but the sooner that task was completed, the better. B esides, she could multi-task to investigate both the blackout and interview Superman about his disappearance as well as recent reemergence simultaneously.

Oh, Lois had her theories as to why he left five years ago and why he came back. After all, she had known him better than anyone, or so she believed at one point in time. But her thoughts about Superman were more egocentric in nature, she had in inkling that she couldn't prove, that his disappearance and recent reemergence was personal and somehow, she had something to do with it. She brushed the thought from her mind and returned her attention to the task that presented itself and the busy streets of Metropolis.

Lois shook her head as she and her partner weaved through morning traffic on the crowded sidewalks that flanked the equally congested streets of Metropolis's business district.

"So the space shuttle flight wasn't just NASA backed?" Clark asked in attempt to catch up on what he had missed in his five year absence, and to confirm what he had heard since yesterday. Regrettably, he hadn't had much time for fact checking of his own; it had been a busy night since Superman had returned.

"Correct." Lois took a swig of coffee from the paper cup. "A corporate mogul that has a mutual fascination with space and pushing the envelope assisted NASA with the funding and supplied the plane. Since the economic downturn, NASA has had its funding substantially depleted, and didn't have the money to completely reinvent the way they went into space." She paused, looked both ways before the duo crossed the intersection. "And since the Columbia disaster, the aging fleet of shuttles just wasn't feasible anymore. They had to come up with something before the expiration date of shuttle flights imposed by the government passed. And that's when the private backer stepped up and explored it as a potential revenue earning venture to sell tickets on the 777 for a firsthand space experience. Seriously, Clark, I can't believe you didn't know that."

"A lot has happened in five years, Lois."

"True."

When he launched the shuttle into space and kept the 777 from splattering hundreds of people into the ground, he hadn't exactly been particularly interested in the details of who financed the mission or why. All he had known, was without his intervention, hundreds of people along with Lois would have perished. And despite the internal struggle he had waged since he returned to Earth, it was only a momentary question of if he should launch into the sky in his red and blue uniform to perform an extremely public rescue confirming that Superman had returned; because until that moment, he himself, debated if it was such a good idea for Superman to be in the limelight again.

When he returned to Earth and Metropolis, he had wanted a personal life that he hadn't had before. He wanted to be normal. But admittedly, the shuttle disaster proved he wasn't normal, and perhaps that was a fine thing. No normal human could have prevented such a catastrophe and watching hundreds of people die simply wasn't a choice he felt comfortable living with.

"Well, Smallville, we're here." Both looked up at the towering glass structure.

"I don't remember this building being here before," he commented, and for good measure, shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up for a giant logo.

"Like you said, a lot has changed in five years. Lex Luthor got out of prison on a technicality," her voice and expression soured. "And he got his second wind."

"Second wind?" Clark echoed and looked back at Lois with surprise and disdain. "How, exactly did he get out?"

"He had an appeal, and Superman wasn't there to testify, so he was released."

Lois glanced up at the lack of her partner's reply and was surprised at the uncharacteristically dark expression that clouded Clark's eyes as the tall man looked at the towering building.

"The public has a very short memory, especially when capitalism is involved, Clark."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Clark had a nagging suspicion he didn't need to ask and already knew the answer.

"This is his building. Luthor finished building it a few years ago."

A shiver trailed down Clark's spine.

"So not only did he get out of prison, he's a business owner again," he commented darkly. "Real estate no less."

"Yup. And quite a powerful one two. On Forbes's list of top 100 grossing CEO's of last year. Honestly, Clark," she sighed as they pushed through the revolving door. "He's pretty influential."

"I had hoped he'd rot in prison for the rest of his life."

"My sentiments exactly," she exclaimed as they approached a large desk in the modern lobby. "This reporter," she gestured to herself "doesn't believe the leopard has changed his spots. I'll never be convinced otherwise."

Lois turned to address the immaculately dressed man at the desk. "Good morning, Lois Lane and Clark Kent are here."

The man glanced down at the computer screen for their names and appointment times, paused and looked up. "Ah, right on time. Very well," he smiled. "The first elevator on the left is programmed to allow you to access the penthouse office."

Clark noted the Luthorcorp Logo in the lobby with the eight elevators. "Lois, who's exactly occupying the penthouse office?"

"Isn't it obvious? Lex Luthor."

Lois rolled her eyes at her partner's dense observations. For an experienced journalist, some things seemed pretty elusive to the man.

Clark maintained the exterior façade of a calm demeanor when his insides were shaking with rage and anxiety. "Lois, we're interviewing Lex Luthor?"

"Yes, Clark," she stated with agitation and punched the elevator button. The journalists began to ascend in the pristine elevator car. "I swear, you didn't do any research last night?" She shook her head.

Clark recalled the robbery, the woman he had rescued from her car breaks failing, and the power plant explosion that all happened last night.

"I was a bit, um, busy."

The smooth ride in the gleaming chrome and glass elevator was quiet, a calm before the storm as the two reporters gathered their thoughts. Clark remained stunned that Luthor had grown to such prominence in the city in such a short time span. However, he should have known that his intelligent devious enemy wouldn't remain down and for the count for long. Things just never seemed to work that way.

With a quiet swish of the doors that swung open, a bright and airy floor greeted the couple, and they passed along the white marble floors to the lone secretary desk.

"Good Morning, welcome to Luthorcorp. Mr. Luthor will be right with you," the chipper secretary greeted the journalists and motioned for them to sit on a push and streamlined white leather couch against an impressive floor to ceiling window that framed the massive Metropolis skyline.

Of course, Clark seethed with rage beneath the surface as to how the justice system failed so horribly and released one of the greater challenges to humanity he'd ever encountered. Luthor was brilliant, defiantly so and always had an ulterior motive. Perhaps the pen was mightier than the sword, Clark's own pen to be exact.

Revealing whatever underhanded dealings Clark suspected Luthor had been engaged in, it would be the task of his and Lois's investigative journalism to bring the business tycoon down. If Superman had only been moderately successful, maybe Clark Kent would put him behind bars permanently. One thing hadn't changed, as he noted by the ostentatious sky scraper he currently occupied, Luthor was bold, egotistical, and he enjoyed a production on a grand scale; he wouldn't enjoy doing things quietly.

Lois and Clark's heads turned as the doors to the penthouse office opened. The secretary who had quietly entered a few minutes before had exited and held the door open slightly. Clark's heart raced as a sudden burst of adrenaline surged through his veins. He was about to sit directly across the table from the man who almost killed him, almost had been his demise, and the man whom he had thought, had rested safely behind bars since he had put him there nearly seven years ago. He wanted nothing more than to snuff out Luthor's life and end it. But that wasn't Superman, it wasn't his nature, and he had to do the right thing.

The reporting team stood, Lois smiled as she straightened her suit and didn't hesitate to enter the office. "Well, Clark," she murmured to the man who stood behind her "here goes nothing, let's make him squirm."

The journalists entered the expansive room that was flooded in natural light from the floor to ceiling windows, and moved toward the man who looked out over the city, stood with his hands behind his back. Lex Luthor had not bothered to turn and face directly the reporters before he spoke. Instead, he continued to look out among the city buildings and streets as if he were deeply contemplating something.

"Have a seat Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane," he stated with a calm authority. "And let's begin."

"Lex Luthor," Lois stated with a flash of steel in her voice. "It's been a long time."

The man who cut a strikingly intimidating profile finally turned on a heel, looked down at the floor and then back up, eyeing the reporters who the Daily Planet had sent to interview him and grinned in a way Clark never preferred, never trusted and always knew something was behind it.

"It has," his attention solely rested on the feisty female in front of him who remained professional, but made no effort to exert the fact she didn't care much for the corporate giant. "I'm glad the Planet sent one of my favorite journalists as I had requested. I'm a fan, Ms. Lane."

"Interesting choice, considering more than one article from our paper had landed you in hot water before."

"True, he nodded "but you did write my favorite article; _Why The World Doesn't Need Superman_. I'm a fan," he grinned and turned to address the other reporter in the room.

Clark froze momentarily as the eyes of his nemesis inspected the trench coat and suit, then finally came to look him directly in the eye. His body hummed with anticipation of the meeting. Luthor's calm heart rate gave nothing away. Either he remained ignorant to Clark Kent and Superman being the same man he had obsessed about destroying, or he was so confident in himself and his abilities, that he wasn't bothered that the man of steel was merely feet in front of him.

"Mr. Kent," he addressed the reporter. "I know you by reputation, of course." He extended a hand as Clark paused before shaking it. "Your absence from Metropolis has been something I've missed reading about in the headlines at the Daily Planet."

Clark looked at him intently, knowing every move Luthor made with someone was being dissected. He had to be cautious.

"Mr. Luthor," he choked the words out in a benign greeting and briefly smiled despite the rage beneath his exterior. It burned him to address the deranged criminal in such a formal and respectable fashion. "I wasn't aware you read my work."

"Well, not religiously, but I've noticed a different tone at the Planet when your name hasn't been in print the past five years. Anyway, I've got a busy schedule today, so let's commence with the interview, shall we?" He grinned at the reporters in a business-like fashion, gestured to the seats in front of his expansive desk and waited for the reporters to sit.

"By all means," Lois salivated. "Lets."

"After all," he commented and sat in the leather chair behind his desk. Luthor folded his hands together looked at Clark, then Lois and added "we're not strangers, it's quite the reunion."

* * *

**Please leave a review. Thanks.**


End file.
